


don't fall in love with me

by sxftpcy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftpcy/pseuds/sxftpcy
Summary: "It's a long story" Baekhyun says to his best friend Jongdae, as he sits on his knees in front of 29 year old, Park Chanyeol, aka South Korea's most wanted drug dealer.





	don't fall in love with me

"It's a long story" Baekhyun says to his best friend Jongdae, as he sits on his knees in front of 29 year old, Park Chanyeol, aka South Korea's most wanted drug dealer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so... It's going to suck, sorry lmao.


End file.
